College Girlfriends
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After her classes, Elsa Snow pays her girlfriend Anna a visit. (Elsanna, Fluff, Modern AU)


Elsa Snow walked down Majesty's Walk, the main drag of Arendelle University. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, and she held a book-a hardcover edition of The Hobbit-under one arm. It was Friday, and now that her classes were over, she was heading for the on-campus apartments, where her girlfriend Anna was living. That was the one drawback to their relationship: they lived on opposite ends of the campus from each other.

She and Anna had been dating for just over a year, Anna having arrived in the college the previous semester. Elsa was currently feeling down, having spent most of her time that week studying for an exam in her geometry class, feeling like she had neglected Anna.

She knew she would forgive her, but at the same time, Elsa knew that she had probably been a terrible girlfriend by leaving her alone all week.

Struggling with anxiety and worrying was Elsa's main problem in life. She had worried about everything and nothing. She was amazed how she and Anna had managed to be together for as long as they did.

Eventually, she arrived at the small, single floor apartments on the other side of the campus, finding the familiar number on the door. She smiled and held out her wrist, tapping on the wooden handle.

She took a deep breath, knowing Anna would be there soon.

The door eventually opened before her, after hearing the sound of fingers fumbling on the lock. Opening the door was a girl, a little younger than her, with short brown hair and wearing a purple shirt. "Oh... hey, Elsa."

"Hi, Rapunzel," Elsa nervously greeted her. Rapunzel was Anna's roommate, usually being there at the same time Elsa arrived to visit her. "Is Anna around?"

"Yeah, she's currently in her room," Rapunzel said. "Might wanna keep the noise down though." The brunette then groaned. "I had a really wild night with Cass last night."

"I'll... try and make sure Anna isn't too lively," Elsa expressed before heading into the apartment. Rapunzel and Anna shared the small building, with Rapunzel in the room on the left and Anna's on the right.

Elsa walked to the door on the right, opening it up with the key she had in her pocket, a prized possession given to her by Anna.

She walked inside, taking a few moments to look around. The apartment was quite tidy, by Anna's standards, but Elsa knew her girlfriend's bedroom would be in its usual mess.

Speaking of her girlfriend, Anna didn't seem to be around.

"Anna?" Elsa called out, wondering where she could be. "It's me, Elsa! Your soulmate and whatnot!" She then walked over to the couch, sitting herself down before relaxing.

 _Maybe she's taking a nap_ , Elsa thought, before resting her head. It had been a very long day for her, so being here at Anna's place would be quite therapeutic for her.

Suddenly a pair of small grubby, little hands reached out from behind the couch, arriving on Elsa's neck and tickling her mercilessly.

Elsa laughed, giggling uncontrollably. "Anahahahahahhahahhahahahhah!"

Anna poked her head up, strawberry hair in its usual braids, grinning at her beautiful girlfriend. "Got you, Elsie!"

Elsa sighed as Anna's hands retreated from her neck, chuckling happily. "Hello, sweetie."

Anna plopped down on the bed, giving Elsa a big kiss on the cheek. "Hey, haven't seen around here in a while."

Elsa looked away, knowing Anna would bring that up. "I'm sorry, Anna... my studying took a lot of priority and I had this massive test today and I'm a screw up when it comes to organising and-"

She was suddenly stopped by a soft pair of lips on her own, pressing a loving kiss to her.

Anna pulled away, grinning. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She then threaded her fingers through Elsa's hair as she noticed the novel in her hand. "Oh, you've been reading that have you? I never got round to reading The Hobbit as a kid."

"My friend Belle recommended it," Elsa stated. "She said it was better than the movie."

"So I've heard," Anna agreed. "What chapter are you on?"

"The part where Bilbo meets Smaug."

"Sweet." Anna's mind then conjured up a playful image. "Oh, I've got an idea!" She then darted up and raced to her bedroom, Elsa hearing the sound of a cupboard opening and something being taken out.

As Elsa went to check out what Anna was up to, the younger girl then pounced from the room, wearing what appeared to be a dragon-themed onesie, furry, orange scales now coating her body. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

Elsa blushed softly, wrapping her arms around Anna and hugging her tightly, purring like a kitten.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, having not expected Elsa to tackle her like that. "No attack hugs!"

"Anna... you're adorable," Elsa confessed, snuggling her girlfriend closer to her and pulling her onto the couch.

Anna pouted, preferring to not be called cute. "I'm not cute, I'm a fearless dragon, and you have discovered my lair! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Elsa kept stroking the younger girl, purring softly. "There there, Anna. Let Elsa care for you." She giggled. She was rather enjoying treating Anna this way.

Anna sighed, curling up into Elsa's embrace. "You wanna go stuff our faces with chocolate?"

Elsa's face beamed brightly. "Chocolate?"

Anna nodded. "Chocolate. C. H. O. C. O. L. A. T. E."

She quickly ran to the fridge, pulling a big box of various chocolates, different shapes and flavours, all of which she knew Elsa would love.

The blonde licked her lips delightfully. This was a most fitting reward for her. She took a piece of one of the small, rectangular pieces of confectionary, placing it into her mouth and chewing softly. "Mmmm... good chocolate."

"I treat you to the very best," Anna replied, purring in her dragon onesie.

Elsa petter her head, smiling at her. Seeing Anna in the dragon onesie reminded her of something, something she knew they hadn't done in a while. "Hey, Anna... remember that old game we used to play? That role-playing game?"

"You wanna play DnD again?" Anna wondered. "Even though I beat your ass at it."

"Only because you made it hard for me," Elsa replied, petting her nose. "But I've been reading a lot of fantasy lately."

"Okay... just let me set it all up for us," Anna replied, agreeing to Elsa's terms.

xXx

Elsa groaned as she rolled the dice, the campaign Anna had set up now nearing its end. Her character, an elf archer was now trapped in the chamber of the wicked snow queen and there was no way out.

Anna looked at the rulebook, with her reading glasses, before speaking again. "Your hero is entombed in the Queen's icy blasts, powerless to do anything. She tries to cry out before the Queen freezes her mouth shut with her powers, "That will stop your whining," she cold says."

Elsa rolled the dice again. "I'm gonna try and use a healing potion."

Staring at the rules again, Anna then spoke again. "The healing potion has no effect and your hero is frozen alive in the ice, succumbing to a bitter, cold end."

She smirked. "Game over."

"Ugh!" Elsa grunted, burying her head on the table. "You're cheating. You made it super hard on purpose."

"Hey, you wanted to fight someone tough," Anna stated. "It's not my fault your elf's armour was weak to ice magic. I don't make the rules."

Elsa sighed. "Never mind then." She then picked up the small figurine of her character, staring at the plastic blue skin and white hair. "Sorry, Olvara, maybe next time."

Anna sat up, before hugging Elsa tightly. "I'm sure next time, you can finally kick that snow queen's ass."

Elsa giggled. "Maybe we should invite Rapunzel along. It would be good to have backup."

"Nah, Punzie's been waaaay too busy with that new girlfriend of hers," Anna stated, before flopping onto the couch.

Elsa then sniffed her armpits, her nostrils picking up the scent of her odour. In her hastiness to study, she had neglected her own personal hygiene and was starting to stink.

"Ummm... Anna?" Elsa inquired, as Anna turned on the TV and starting to browse her Netflix. "I'm gonna go take a shower if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine, just don't use up all my hot water," Anna called to her. "Oh, and by the way, you wanna watch that new Netflix show everyone's been going on about? I think it's this weird sci-fi show that sounds kinda trippy."

"Go put it on," Elsa said. "I'll be back in a tick."

She then walked into Anna's bedroom, starting to disrobe. As she got off her shirt and bra, Elsa then noticed something poking from Anna's wardrobe.

Curious, Elsa walked closer to the strange item, opening up the wardrobe and finding an old tuxedo, tails and all, hung neatly inside.

"Woah..." Elsa remarked. "Anna, you never told me you had a tux?"

"Wait what?!" Anna exclaimed. She then darted to the bedroom, looking over at the tuxedo. "Oh, this! Yeah, I wore it to my high school prom," she excused. "My girlfriend, Ariel, loved it, but it was kinda tight on me."

"Why didn't you get rid of it?" Elsa asked.

"It could be worth a lot of money," Anna stated. "And I'm a broke college student, so I'll probably put it on eBay one of these days."

Anna then noticed Elsa topless and blushed softly. "Oh... okay, yeah I forgot you were gonna take a shower." She hid her face, looking away.

Elsa giggled. "Anna, you've seen my boobs before."

"I know but- Damn, those are some hot tits!" Anna blurted out. "I'm sorry I'll go now."

Elsa smiled as her blushing girlfriend walked out of the room. Perhaps tonight, after their Netflix show was over, they would have some fun together.

With that promise made, Elsa went over to the shower room, hoping to rinse herself clean of the stresses from her very long day, one that she knew was going to have a happy ending.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Now a Modern AU Fluff! I actually got the idea of the DnD thing from Life Is Stange ^^;


End file.
